The Potter's Funeral
by Tigerlily1
Summary: My idea about what Lily and James funeral might have been like. Remus Lupin's PoV.


The Potter's Funeral  
  
  
In the morning, it was sunny. Remus Lupin couldn't help thinking, as he shaded his eyes against the brilliant sunlight, that it was mocking him in some way. He was all alone, now. James and Lily were gone. Harry off to live with Lily's family, who he had never met. Sirius was to go on trial in a few days, if Crouch even allowed him that luxury. Peter was dead. And, as always, he was separated from everyone else simply because of what he was.  
  
There was no one left. Alone. Terribly alone. What right did the sun have to shine? Why was everything bright and happy when, if there was any justice in the world, it should feel miserable, just like he was?  
  
He should feel happy. Ecstatic, even. Just like the rest of the magical world. Voldemort was gone, right? No more destruction, violence, hate, or fear. On the whole, the sacrifice of James and his wife was worth it. But it didn't seem so to Remus.  
  
By the time the funeral was to take place, the sky was overcast and moisture hung in the air, threatening to rain. In some strange way, this actually made Remus feel a little better. At least the sun wasn't jeering at him anymore.  
  
He wore simple black dress robes, appropriate for a funeral. They were the best he had. After getting ready, he apparated to the graveyard. It was old, dating back to the 1200s. For some reason, there were only a few muggles buried here, so it use predominantly for the resting place of magical folk. The graveyard was situated in a clearing, with trees surrounding it on all sides.  
  
But the natural situation wasn't what caught his eye. The crowd did. There must have been thousands of people there, and more were coming in every minute. He felt silly for not realizing the fact that there would be a quite a crowd. James had always been popular, but now he was down right famous, after all.  
  
Then, something caught his eye that made him gasp for breath. Harry, James son. The baby was in the arms of a blond woman who was looking like she was regretting her decision to attend the funeral. Remus realized this must be Lily's sister. What was her name? Rose? Or Daisy? He knew it was another flower. Well, the poor woman probably wasn't use to being in the middle of a gigantic crowd of wizards. The least he could do would be to try to make her more comfortable.  
  
"Excuse me, are you Lily's sister?" he asked as he approached her.   
  
She looked him up and down before answering with frown, "I am Petunia." Petunia! That was her name. "And who might you be?"  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. I am- well, was, a friend of James." The woman's frown became a scowl.   
  
"Oh, I see," she said as she moved away. She tried to find another muggle in the crown, but failed.  
  
"I'm really very sorry about your sister," he said trying diplomacy again. "We all are. I know it's hard for muggles to understand what her death meant to the world, but-"  
  
She cut him off. "What did you call me?" she asked.  
  
"A muggle. It's not an insulting term," Remus said quickly, hoping he hadn't offended her, "It's simply what wizards call non-magical people..." his voice trailed off as the lady's face went white.  
  
"This whole place is filled with you- you freaks!" she shouted. Several people turned to stare as she continued. "My sister isn't even normal in death! This was a mistake." Her voice was getting shriller with every word. Baby Harry in her arms was getting red in the face, obviously uncomfortable and confused. "I should have listened to Vernon. I should never have come!" She walked swiftly away, darting nasty looks at everyone around her.  
  
Remus sighed to himself. Even when he tried to be friendly, he drove people away. What was the use?  
  
The funeral was lovely and sweet. Dumbledore spoke, as well as several other well-known figures. Tears were shed and flowers were laid lovingly on the ground. When it was over, Remus stayed just to chat for a while.   
  
But he couldn't take much. He quickly apparated away. It didn't matter, anymore. He would go wherever there was work. Until they found out what he was. Then they would find some excuse to fire him. They only place he had ever belonged was with his friends.  
  
But now James was dead. Sirius was a traitor. He would go to Azakaban, where he was as good as dead. And Peter was stupid enough to get himself killed, as well.  
  
Everyone he had ever cared for was gone. It was just Remus, alone in the world. The thought of joining James briefly crossed him mind. But he knew he couldn't do that. Whether he was just too cowardly, or if he was living for something else, he didn't know.  
  
He glanced up at the sky. Through the clouds, a single beam of sunlight was coming through. Funny, it no longer seemed to mock him, but rather to inspire him. Yes, he would live. He was a realist. It would be a struggle, but he would make it. For Dumbledore, for James, for Peter, for Sirius, for Lily, and for Harry, he would find a way.  
  
  
A/N Ok, I realize that there was no plot. I'm the first to admit it. Sorry, but a plot just wouldn't come. Personally, I really didn't think this story was all that great. So, if you want to flame, go ahead, because I really don't care. If you did like the story, though, tell me, please! I need the encouragement.  



End file.
